Between Forgotten Aisles
by WritingIsTheMostFun
Summary: Kurt and Blaine take advantage of the library's seldom-visited aisles. Two-shot. PWP. Ever-so-slightly AU. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Annnnd I'm back. I thought of this yesterday, while I was in the library trying to get some of my work done. This will be a two-shot and there are **_**extremely **_**vague references to 'Not Quiet Enough'. Well, enough rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned as Kurt pinned him to the bookshelf. He never said so out loud but he'd always figured that Kurt was somewhat of an exhibitionist. The fact that they were currently in the middle of the library, about to engage in activities that would surely have them banned from the place, confirmed Blaine's suspicions. Before blaine could further ponder what other kinks his boyfriend might be into, his thought process was cut short by Kurt's mouth which was littering his neck with small bites and licks. Blaine forced himself to stifle a groan at the thought of Kurt marking him so obviously. Blaine knew from experience that those marks wouldn't fade for at least a week.<p>

Kurt pulled back to fix Blaine with a look that would have been impossible for anyone else. Blaine could never quite understand how Kurt managed to combine blazing lust and slightly reprimanding into one seamless expression.

"Am I going to have to gag you in order to keep you from making any noise?" Kurt whispered.

"Well that depends on what you would use to gag me," Blaine said, the innuendo clear in his voice.

"Hm, now that you mention it, there are much better uses for that pretty little mouth of yours. Why waste it on speaking?"

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt was on him with a renewed vigor. He completely devoured Blaine's mouth and all Blaine could do was let Kurt kiss him into oblivion. Kurt's hands weren't idle, though. He'd began working on Blaine's belt and, after a few minutes of struggling, Kurt finally managed to get Blaine's belt and jeans undone. He unceremoniously shoved one hand into Blaine's boxers, while the other crept beneath Blaine's shirt to play with his sensitive nipples. All the while, Kurt never slowed his assault on Blaine's mouth. Somewhere, in the far recesses of Blaine's mind, he vaguely thought that perhaps Kurt simply didn't need to breathe.

However, despite Kurt's initial control over the situation, Blaine wasn't one to remain a passive participant. Blaine's fingers quickly undid the numerous, and, in Blaine's opinion, unnecessary fastenings of Kurt's jeans with an ease that came only with dealing with such obstacles on a regular basis. If Kurt's mouth weren't still attached to his, Blaine would have groaned aloud at what he found; Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear. He should have known, what with Kurt's propensity for wearing pants that were practically painted on. But still, the thought of Kurt making the conscious decision to go commando, for this specific purpose, sent Blaine into an almost painful state of arousal.

"Hm, it looks like someone's eager," he whispered against Kurt's lips. His breathing was ragged as Kurt teased him with long, slow strokes, occasionally slipping below his cock to fondle his balls. "Mr. Hummel, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you'd planned this whole thing."

"Well, you do know how impatient I tend to get when it comes to sex." Kurt answered. He wasn't in much better shape, himself. Blaine felt Kurt's breath hitch against his neck whenever he squeezed his cock with just the right amount of pressure. In response, Kurt nipped sharply at Blaine's pulse point before lightly licking the mark.

"Why waste time dealing with clothes when we don't have to? Now," Kurt breathed.. "What did we say about you and your mouth?" Kurt looked up at Blaine through his lashes, as he moved to the other side of Blaine's neck to start on the unblemished flesh there.

"Mmm, something about gagging me, was it?" Blaine gasped as Kurt's other hand suddenly left the confines of his shirt to venture behind him and down the back of his pants. Kurt slowly slipped a finger between Blaine's cheeks, only lightly grazing over Blaine's hole.

Blaine's entire thought process stopped in its tracks and his only goal was to get Kurt's teasing finger to finally slip inside of him.

"Now whose the eager one?" Blaine could practically hear the smirk in Kurt's voice. He wasn't exactly sure when his eyes slid shut but he pried them open and was sure enough greeted by Kurt looking quite pleased with himself.

"You're such a tease," Blaine ground out. He made sure to keep his voice as low as possible. After all, they _were _in a library. Though the thought of being caught was somewhat thrilling, that trill didn't come close to the terror that accompanied such a thought.

"But you love me anyway," Kurt said. He withdrew both hands from Blaine's jeans and Blaine bit his lip to keep from vocalizing his displeasure.

"Shh," Kurt said as he pushed Blaine back into the bookshelf across from him. "You'll get yours all in good time."

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt pressed two fingers against Blaine's lips. Blaine immediately drew them into his mouth, understanding the unspoken request.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes momentarily slid shut. He could imagine what Kurt was feeling right now as he worked his tongue around and between the digits with well-practiced strokes. Meanwhile, Kurt was loosening Blaine's jeans even further. Blaine felt himself swell even more, if that were at all possible, with anticipation for what was coming next.

Suddenly, Kurt was on his knees in front of Blaine, fingers still being worked over by Blaine. Kurt finally freed Blaine's cock from the confines of his jeans. Blaine was thankful for the fact that he had a mouthful of Kurt's fingers as Kurt took his entire length in one go. Blaine couldn't help the small whimper that made it past Kurt's fingers. He looked down and was greeted with Kurt's fiery gaze, staring back at him as he slowly brought his lips back up to the head of Blaine's cock.

Normally, Blaine would have squirmed under the intensity of Kurt's stare and quickly looked away. However, the passion that darkened Kurt's normally clear, blue eyes only increased the slow burning that was spreading throughout his body. Blaine quickly chanced a look down the aisle and saw that they were still very much alone. He didn't really expect anyone to wander so far back, into the all but abandoned section of the library. But he still couldn't help but think that someone could walk back there, at any moment. Rather than experiencing the expected rush of terror that he'd briefly felt earlier, Blaine found himself even more aroused by the thought.

At any second, someone could wander into this normally deserted section and see Kurt on his knees in front of him, with his perfect mouth stretched around Blaine's cock like it was made solely for sucking Blaine's cock. They'd see that Blaine was moments away from falling apart, his hips thrusting wildly and practically fucking Kurt's mouth with reckless abandon while shamelessly sucking on Kurt's fingers.

Then, if they'd decided to stick around for the free show, they'd see Kurt withdraw his fingers from Blaine's mouth as he released Blaine's cock from his own. Kurt ignored Blaine's small, but clearly disappointed groan and looked up at him.

"Do you think you can keep quiet?" It took Blaine a few seconds longer than it should have to process Kurt's words and think of a response. Rather than bothering to try to form a coherent response, Blaine simply nodded. Kurt looked slightly skeptical, given Blaine's previous track record where his ability to silence himself was concerned. But he seemed satisfied and resumed sucking Blaine's cock in earnest.

For a split second, Blaine briefly wondered why Kurt had stopped to ask him that. Then, without warning, Kurt's well-slicked finger breached Blaine's entrance. Oh.

To prevent himself from giving away their compromising position, Blaine hastily shoved his fist into his mouth, biting down as Kurt worked at an agonisingly slow pace. The movement of his mouth and finger were too almost too much for Blaine to handle, but Kurt wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine's cock and added a second finger. He built up a pattern so that his fingers were fully buried within Blaine just as the head of Blaine's cock was barely between his lips. Blaine knew that he wasn't keeping as quiet as he should have been. No matter how hard he bit into his fist, there were still small moans that managed to sneak past the corners of his mouth. He was torn between bracing himself on the bookshelf behind him or tangling his free hand in Kurt's hair. No matter how much he wanted to do the latter, he knew that Kurt would never let him hear the end of it if he ruined his hair in the middle of the day. Blaine settled for grasping at the shelf behind him and continued thrusting into Kurt's mouth, relishing the feel of being alternately surrounded by heat and filled in his most intimate of places.

Blaine felt himself rapidly approaching his orgasm and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out whether he wanted to leap headfirst into the blinding pleasure or just teeter on the edge, wanting it to last forever. Fortunately for Blaine, that decision was out of his hands. Kurt chose that moment to abruptly curl his fingers into Blaine, hitting his prostate with surprising force, while swallowing until his nose gently nudged Blaine's curls. The moment Blaine felt the head of his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat, Blaine lost it. He let out a strangled, almost sob-like whimper as he emptied his load down Kurt's willing throat.

Kurt didn't stop swallowing until he was sure that he'd gotten every last drop of Blaine's come. Blaine could barely remain on his feet and gave into the urge to slide down and join Kurt on the floor. Blaine didn't have the energy to open his eyes, focusing instead on regaining control of his breathing, as he felt Kurt shift into a sitting position beside him.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Blaine pried his eyes open when he felt Kurt lift his hand and gently place a kiss to his knuckles. He turned his questioning gaze to Kurt and Kurt held up his hand, showing him the damage he'd done with his own teeth. His knuckles were littered with tiny red marks from his teeth.

"Well, you did want me to be quiet," Blaine whispered with a lopsided grin.

"Yes, but I didn't realize how seriously you'd take it. Especially after how much difficulty you had the last time."

Blaine shuddered at the memory of the awkward breakfast that had followed his and Kurt's less-than-discreet shower activities. While he was fairly sure that Burt wasn't going to kill him, Blaine was still wary of repeating the incident. Besides, Blaine would readily admit that he'd face Burt a hundred times over than deal with the consequences of a random McKinley student wandering past him and Kurt while they engaged in heavy groping and blowjobs within the shadows of the library's forgotten aisles.

"Don't worry about it, I'll heal. But, in the meantime, I believe that someone needs to be taken care of." Blaine began to reach for Kurt's pants, which were still undone, but Kurt stopped him.

"As much as I hate to turn down your most welcome reciprocation, we don't have time." And, right on cue, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period.

Blaine couldn't help but feel disappointed that he wouldn't be able to please his boyfriend right away. Kurt must have noticed his suddenly deflated mood and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You can make it up to me later," he whispered, before standing and buttoning his pants. He held his hand out to Blaine and he gladly accepted, though he was still a little unstable on his feet. Blaine quickly refastened his own pants and slipped his hand into Kurt's. He looked over at his boyfriend and saw the subdued, but still-burning desire in his eyes. Blaine shivered at the thought of what they'd get up to later but didn't have much time to ponder it as they exited the library and were greeted by the mass of students rushing to their next class.

Had either of them bothered to glance behind them, just to double check that they weren't seen, they would have been proven wrong. But, as it is, neither Kurt nor Blaine spared a backwards glance as they walked down the hall towards their lockers. Thus, they remained completely oblivious of the lone figure that leaned against the doorway, sporting a mischievous grin and an unattended erection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know, I'm an awful person. Don't worry. Blaine will _most definitely _make it up to Kurt. The second (and final) part will be up soon. Hopefully by tonight, but probably by tomorrow (since I haven't actually started it yet). So...yeah. Thank you for reading and I'd love to know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *Peeks out from behind fortress* I'm sorry. I really can't apologize enough. This took _far_ longer than I expected and I really have no explanation. So, I won't delay any further.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the day, Kurt and Blaine found it extremely difficult to concentrate in their respective classes. Blaine was thankful that his chemistry teacher wasn't having the class do a practical today. There was no way that Blaine would have been able to hide his half aroused state. So, instead of taking notes on material that he'd already learned at Dalton, Blaine let himself slip into the memory of Kurt's lips wrapped around his cock, his fingers working Blaine's hole in a delicious rhythm, the look in his eyes that promised so much more than a quick blow job behind deserted bookshelves...<p>

Blaine took a steadying breath as he remembered exactly where he was. As much as he would have loved to continue with that particular train of thought, it wouldn't be ideal for him to sport a raging hard-on for the rest of the class, or worse, come in his pants right then and there.

No, it would be much better for Blaine to put those thoughts on hold until the end of the day, however reluctant he was to do so. He sighed and picked up his pen with the intention of at least feigning interest in his teacher's lecture. Blaine briefly wondered how Kurt was faring.

Kurt, though he was loathe to admit it, wasn't doing very well at all. He grit his teeth as he shifted in his seat for the umpteenth time, cursing his decision to wear such ridiculously tight pants. Every movement, no matter how slight, only forced his cock to rub against the rough material of his pants. Kurt was grateful for the small blessing that came in the form of his English teacher assigning the class questions to answer for the duration of the period. He didn't think that he had the patience to deal with his intellectually challenged classmates at the moment.

Kurt focused on the questions on the board and tried desperately to distract himself from the feel of Blaine's hole squeezing reflexively around his fingers, greedily drawing them in as far as they would go. He couldn't wait until he was finally able to slip is cock into that same slick hole and pump in and out, pounding ruthlessly into Blaine until he was a thrashing mess beneath him...

Kurt nearly dropped his head onto the desk in frustration. That hadn't gone as planned at all. Kurt checked his watch and saw that there were only a few minutes left before the bell rang to signal the end of the last class of the day. Only a few minutes left until he was free to drag Blaine into the nearest empty classroom and finish what they'd started in the library.

As soon as the final bell rang, Kurt packed his things as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. He didn't want to earn any more odd looks than what he received on a regular basis.

Kurt was halfway down the hall when he finally spotted Blaine. He made a beeline towards his boyfriend and grabbed his hand without so much as a polite greeting. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine give him a surprised look for a split second before quickly catching on. Blaine's grip on his hand tightened in anticipation as he allowed Kurt to lead him to the visiting team's locker room.

Once the pair finally made it to the back of the locker room, Kurt was almost ready to burst with anticipation. However, Kurt realized that he'd have to wait even longer for his satisfaction upon seeing someone sitting on one of the benches.

"I knew I'd find you two here."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his already wound-up nerves, before opening them to glare at the preventing him from fucking his boyfriend into oblivion. He'd been sporting an erection for much longer than was healthy or comfortable and he had no patience to deal with the offending presence in front of him.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" It was times like these at which Kurt vehemently wished that looks could kill, or at least seriously injure. However, the forces of nature were seldom on Kurt's side so he settled for scowling at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked as lazily rose from the bench. He walked slowly towards Kurt and Blaine, clearly taking amusement in the situation at hand. Sebastian stopped less than a foot from them before he decided to respond.

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I want Kurt."

"Ugh, and you already know what my answer is. So why don't you go harass some poor underclassman and leave us alone."

Sebastian didn't hide his amusement at Kurt's irritated tone. He would never get tired of seeing him aroused and frustrated. It was simply too hot to ignore.

"Hm. I don't think I will. It seems like I was about to see something much more exciting than a freshman's reaction to me hitting on them. So I'll just stay put."

"Sebastian, you heard Kurt. We don't want you here. So why don't you just take the hint and get lost?" Blaine was just as frustrated as Kurt and he had about half a mind to drag Kurt into a shower stall, Sebastian's presence be damned.

"Oh please, Blaine. Don't pretend that you don't want me just as bad as Kurt does, even if neither of you will admit it. I've seen the way that you look at me in the showers after P.E. There's no way that you don't want me. All you have to do is say the word."

Blaine felt the hot rush of shame stain his cheeks and he didn't dare look at Kurt. He wouldn't deny that he'd snuck a few glances at Sebastian but he at least hoped that Kurt knew that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship. He was mildly surprised when he felt Kurt squeeze his hand. It was one of reassurance and Blaine chanced a look up at Kurt. He was met with an understanding look. Somewhat confident that Kurt wasn't upset with him, Blaine took the opportunity to set Sebastian straight.

"So, what's your point? You must be an even bigger idiot than you let on if you think that I would ever cheat on Kurt, especially with the likes of you?"

Instead of wiping that infuriating smirk off of Sebastian's face as Blaine had hoped, it only grew wider.

"Cheating? Who said anything about cheating? I was actually hoping to join you and Kurt in your little excursions. You won't believe how difficult it was for me to hold myself back during that hot little display in the library."

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt let out a barely audible gasp. They were both certain that no one had seen them. After all, even the librarian never ventured back into that section. So why would anyone else?

"So, what, do you think that you can just blackmail us into cooperation? Is that it?" Kurt couldn't believe Sebastian's audacity try and pull something like this. "Just think about your plan before you decide to spring into action. Sure, there are some idiots in this farce of a school that will believe you just because they're desperate for fodder with which to run their pathetic little rumor mill. But the large majority of the students who have at least half a brain will dismiss your absurd claims. Especially with your reputation as a bigger gossip than Santana and more greedy for attention than Rachel. No one will take your word over ours."

"Come on, Kurt. Give me a little credit here. Do you really think that I'd resort to blackmail to get what I want? Besides, you can't deny the effect I have on you. You may think that you're cool, calm, and collected on the outside, but what you don't realize is that you're just barely able to keep it together in French class."

Sebastian turned to address Blaine. "You see, whenever Madame Gautiler assigns a passage for us to read, I usually volunteer. Not because I need the grade, but because I greatly enjoy watching the tiny flush creep up Kurt's neck. I know he's trying to fight it. After all, he know's that he shouldn't be getting turned on by anyone other than his sex-pot of a boyfriend. However, he loses that battle each and every time."

Sebastian took a step closer to Kurt, daring to invade his personal space. Kurt refused to back down, instead, meeting Sebastian's slightly teasing, yet lust-filled gaze with his own challenging stare.

"I can tell that he's wondered what it would be like, to have me on top of him, inside of him. Or, if he'd prefer, how it would feel for him to be inside of me. Ah yes, there it is again," Sebastian brought his hand up to lightly trace Kurt's neck. "The tell-tale blush of arousal. Tell me, Kurt, am I right? Do you fight to keep control of your breathing while I'm speaking? Do you have to discreetly readjust yourself whenever I'm chosen to read a selection?" Sebastian's fingers never stopped their lazy caresses. They just barely grazed Kurt's skin, a whisper of something more, should Kurt choose to accept it.

Meanwhile, Kurt wasn't able to form much of a response. At some point his eyelids had fluttered shut and he was gripping Blaine's hand as though it was the only stable thing in the room. He tried, with little success, to regain control of his breathing. When had he started panting?

Behind him, Blaine wasn't faring much better either. Somewhere, behind the haze of arousal that had overtaken his mind, he knew that he should step in. He knew that he should intervene and get Sebastian away from his boyfriend. But at the same time, the fact that Kurt hadn't immediately stepped away from Sebastian's roaming fingers, gave Blaine the tiniest sliver of hope that this might turn out better than expected.

Logically, Kurt knew that he should back up, physically harm Sebastian and take Blaine into the nearest broom closet, abandoned classroom, or _somewhere, _so that he could finally finish what they'd started. However, his brain wasn't too keen on being logical at the moment. Instead, he lost himself in the barely-there feeling of Sebastian's fingers ghosting over his neck. They were traveling slowly, cautiously up his neck and to the side of his face. Kurt opened his eyes when he felt Sebastian's fingertips move across his cheek. They stopped when they barely reached the corner of his mouth.

Kurt stared at Sebastian, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to go through with this. He knew that they were walking a fine line and once he fell over the edge, pulling Blaine with him, there would be no turning back. In a moment of unexpected boldness, Kurt turned his head the barest fraction of an inch and gently sucked on Sebastian's fingertips.

Sebastian needed no further encouragement and pounced on Kurt, kissing him with a fervor that took Kurt by surprise. He felt Sebastian's tongue graze his bottom lip and immediately parted his lips. Kurt couldn't tell which one of them moaned at the first touch of their tongues. He supposed it didn't really matter.

Kissing Sebastian was quite the experience, compared to kissing Blaine. Blaine was usually gentle and languid. On the other hand, Sebastian was fierce and thorough. Kurt was under the distinct impression that Sebastian wouldn't be satisfied until he'd tasted every crevice of Kurt's mouth. He didn't mind in the slightest.

Before Kurt could get too absorbed in the assault that Sebastian was carrying out on his mouth, he broke the kiss and looked at Blaine. He'd expected to see hurt and betrayal in Blaine's eyes and was slightly surprised that Blaine hadn't stopped them. However, he saw nothing but barely suppressed longing and the fierce glint of desire.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kurt's voice was shakier than he'd anticipated but he ignored the apparent effect that one kiss from Sebastian had on him. He and Blaine would walk right out of that locker room without a second glance if Blaine so preferred.

Without breaking eye contact, Blaine brought Kurt's hand to the unmistakable bulge in his jeans.

"Does that answer your question?"

Rather than wasting time with a response, Kurt pulled Blaine into a bruising kiss. Kurt nearly ripped the buttons off of Blaine's shirt in an effort to remove it as quickly as possible. He made a mental note to get Blaine to wear more t-shirts. Buttons were such a nuisance.

Sebastian, not one to be forgotten, moved behind Kurt and began unbuttoning his shirt. While his hands worked on the buttons of Kurt's shirt, his mouth remained occupied on Kurt's neck, leaving tiny marks where Blaine's had already began to show.

Kurt and Blaine were still absorbed in each other, neither refusing to break their kiss until absolutely necessary. To both of their disappointment, that time came all too soon. Kurt finally wrenched his mouth away from Blaine's and set about removing his his pants.

However, before his hands could make to the button on Blaine's jeans, they were restrained by Sebastian pulling Kurt's shirt off of his shoulders, letting them pool around his wrists behind him.

Kurt gave a small whine of disappointment, wanting nothing more than to get his boyfriend out of his ridiculously tight jeans. He briefly entertained the thought of undoing Blaine's jeans with his teeth before Sebastian reclaimed his mouth. Kurt let him taste every inch of his mouth, arching back into the kiss, moaning into Sebastian's mouth when he felt Blaine place teasing licks and nips on his newly exposed chest.

Kurt didn't know which sensation to focus on. While Sebastian was kissing him senseless, Blaine's nips became sharper as he traveled down Kurt's torso. He paid special attention to Kurt's sensitive nipples, delighting in the small thrusts of Kurt's hips, yearning for something more.

Finally, Sebastian released Kurt's mouth, only to turn him around completely. Blaine took it upon himself to free Kurt's hands from his shirt while Kurt walked Sebastian to the bench behind him, where he promptly sat down. Kurt wasted no time in straddling him while grabbing Blaine's hand to bring him to stand beside Sebastian. Kurt almost sighed in relief when he finally managed to undo Blaine's pants and push them down to his knees.

Blaine didn't have the chance to enjoy his cocks newfound freedom before he was swallowed whole for the second time that day. When Blaine looked down, he expected the familiar sight of Kurt's lips stretched deliciously around his cock. Instead, he was met with Sebastian's green eyes as he slowly released Blaine's cock until only the tip remained between his lips.

"Oh, _fuck._"

"Hmm, in due time." Blaine didn't even have the decency to blush at Sebastian's response. He was transfixed by the way his lips moved torturously slowly over his cock. And, by the way Sebastian refused to break eye contact with him, he knew _exactly _how much he was teasing Blaine. How anyone could manage to look so smug while giving a blow job, Blaine would never know.

At the same time, Kurt was busy with a little teasing of his own. He had one hand slowly pumping Sebastian's cock between them, while the other snaked its way around Blaine's waist to tease the crevice of his ass. While Blaine knew that Kurt was still very much an active participant, he still jerked at the feel of Kurt's fingers, slick with spit, delving between his cheeks.

Gradually, mindful of the lack of proper lubrication, Kurt pushed his middle finger into Blaine. He momentarily lost his rhythm around Sebastian's cock because he couldn't quite comprehend how Blaine was _still _so tight even after what they'd done earlier in the day.

Kurt began to build up a steady rhythm, sliding his finger in and out of Blaine while gently stroking Sebastian. He leaned forward to nip Blaine's hip bone and was pleased to see Blaine jerk involuntarily at the sensation. He would never tire of Blaine's sensitivity. Kurt brushed Blaine's prostate and was rewarded with a tortured whine. Blaine needed more than hands and mouths, but, unfortunately for him, he was well past coherence.

Blaine's whine almost broke Sebastian right then and there. If he wasn't inside of Blaine within the next two minutes, he'd come right there in his own lap and that's not something he wanted to deal with.

Kurt must have sensed his train of thought because he immediately stood up and kissed Blaine. Sebastian was content to watch the couple get lost in exploring each other's mouths. However, when Blaine thrusted particularly hard in response to Kurt's fingers hitting his prostate, Sebastian knew that he wouldn't last very long.

Blaine took Sebastian's shoulder for support as Kurt helped him step out of his pants and he swung one leg over Sebastian's lap.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian would have laughed at the absurdity of Blaine's question if he weren't struggling to keep himself together. Here he was, finally about to fuck Blaine Anderson and he was being asked if he were ready.

"Sweetheart, I've been ready since I saw you strut down the hall in those fire-engine red pants of yours."

Blaine quirked his lips and took Sebastian's cock in his hand, guiding it as he slowly lowered himself into Sebastian's lap. Once he was finally seated, Blaine had to take a few breaths. While Kurt and Sebastian were around the same length, Sebastian was definitely thicker than he imagined. Needless to say, it definitely took some getting used to.

Sebastian forced himself to remain completely still, knowing that it Blaine would take a moment to get accustomed to his girth. He watched Kurt gently stroke Blaine's hair, waiting for his boyfriend to give the go ahead for them to continue. They weren't kept waiting very long and Blaine soon lifted himself and slammed back down again.

Sebastian couldn't control the gasp that escaped him. He still wasn't used to being surrounded by someone so incredibly hot and ridiculously tight. The contrast between being completely sheathed in Blaine, and only having the head of his cock enveloped in such startling heat was something that Sebastian would never forget.

Sebastian gripped Blaine's hips as he rolled them expertly enough to rival a porn star. At this rate, Sebastian knew that he wasn't going to last very long. When he looked up, he saw that Kurt was practically in the same state.

Kurt never thought he'd be the type to get off on seeing his boyfriend fuck another man, but he couldn't deny that the sight of Blaine riding Sebastian like he was born for it was something that would feed his daydreams for months to come. And, as if that wasn't enough, Blaine, being the considerate boyfriend that he is, took Kurt's cock into his mouth, until his nose was barely touching the dark patch of hair there.

"Oh-oh my god, _Blaine_." Kurt felt Blaine moan around his cock, clearly enjoying being filled from both ends. Kurt could barely handle the sight of Blaine being fucked so thoroughly. He'd barely shut his eyes, in an attempt to hold on to his self control for a little while longer, when he felt a finger brushing his hole.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he met Sebastian's daring gaze. Kurt licked his lips as he felt Sebastian's wet finger push past his entrance. His eyes slid shut as he felt Sebastian pump slowly in and out of him. Soon enough, Kurt was torn between thrusting into Blaine's mouth or back onto Sebastian's finger. Kurt wasn't sure which one of them was moaning by that point, it was hard to distinguish and he really didn't care. But he guessed he must have been part of it by the way Sebastian added two more fingers.

Kurt gasped at the unexpected addition but the slight burn faded quickly enough. Between Sebastian making it his mission to find Kurt's prostate, and Blaine steadily moaning around his cock, Kurt knew that he was rapidly approaching the edge.

Sebastian took in the looks of pure ecstasy on Kurt's face. He'd spent so many nights, days, and countless cold showers imagining what Kurt would look like as he was falling apart. Now that Sebastian was finally witnessing the real thing, he didn't know why he thought his imagination could compare. The sight was simply breathtaking.

Kurt's eyes were clenched shut, his mouth hanging open as he took shallow breaths. His cheeks were flushed and under the harsh lights of the locker room, his skin shone slightly with sweat. Kurt's shirt was somewhere on the floor and his pants were now down at his ankles. The way his chest expanded with each desperate breath made his dusky nipples beg for attention. In short, Kurt was beautiful. Sebastian couldn't help the rush of satisfaction that came with the knowledge that he'd been a large part of reducing Kurt to such a state.

Sebastian looked at his partner in crime, still rocking steadily in his lap while deep throating Kurt. Blaine was another object of his all-too-frequent fantasies. Sebastian had fantasied about claiming Blaine in every possible way more times than he cared to admit. But to have it actually happen was another matter entirely. Sebastian was sure that he was ruined for all future relationships because there was no way that anyone else could possibly feel as impossibly _perfect_ as Blaine did.

Sebastian took Blaine's cock in his hand and began pumping in time with his own and Kurt's thrusts. He was desperate for them to come together and he'd do everything to make sure that it happened.

At this point, Kurt was fully thrusting into Blaine's mouth and Sebastian knew that it wasn't long before Kurt came. He gently kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth, nudging him from Kurt's cock and took over in bringing Kurt to completion. Blaine thrust into Sebastian's hand and ducked his head to gently take Kurt's sac into his mouth.

"Holy – oh my god!"

Sebastian moaned in response, Kurt's broken voice spurring him to take him deeper and suck harder. He was still working his fingers in and out of Kurt, never forgetting to brush Kurt's prostate, mixing gentle brushes with rougher thrusts.

Blaine released Kurt's sac and looked up at him, lust and love dominating his feautres.

"Are you close," he asked, his voice husky from his efforts.

"Sh-Blaine, Seb – oh _fuck."_

"Hm, I think that answers the question, don't you, Blaine?" Sebastian asked. He winked at Blaine and went back to work on pleasing both of the boys that he'd lusted after for months.

He could tell that Blaine was close by the way he was suddenly clenching around him. Sebastian knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on too much longer either. He released Kurt's cock with an obscene pop and kissed Kurt's hip bone.

"I want you both to come for me."

"Fuck!"

"Oh god!"

Kurt didn't know if it was the way Sebastian said it, with so much sensual authority, or maybe it was the continued assault on his prostate that did it. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kurt was coming _hard. _He vaguely realized that he might have come on either Blaine or Sebastian but he couldn't be too sure at the moment.

Blaine knew that he was gone as soon as he saw Kurt shatter. Blaine slammed down particularly hard and the sudden force to his prostate, coupled with seeing his boyfriend lose himself to orgasmic bliss had him experiencing his own blazing climax. Blaine felt bits of his own come splash across his chest as he felt Sebastian coming inside of him.

Sebastian was done. He'd cracked when Kurt went tumbling over the edge and seeing Blaine fall right behind him was what completely broke him. Watching the two objects of his affection completely shatter before his very eyes sent Sebastian hurtling right after them and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He wasn't sure how long their orgasms lasted. It could have been three minutes or three hours. But Sebastian knew that he would never experience such all-consuming pleasure again outside of Kurt and Blaine. The thought did dampen his mood a bit, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

The three of them stayed together for an indefinite amount of time, still trying to catch their breaths from their unexpectedly exhausting orgasms. Blaine was slumped forward with his head buried in Sebastian's neck. Kurt was leaning into Blaine's and Sebastian's shoulders for support.

None of them said anything as the minutes ticked by. They all knew that they'd have to move eventually, if for no other reason than to clean themselves up. Dried come wasn't something that any of them wanted to wear all the way home. Before the silence could get too uncomfortable, Kurt was the first to speak.

"Well, I suppose we ought to get ourself cleaned up and head out."

Blaine lifted his head and blinked at Kurt before warily looking at Sebastian. He blushed when Sebastian shifted slightly, still well aware of the fact that Sebastian was still inside of him.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." Blaine winced slightly as he rose, not really enjoying the feeling of come running down his legs. He knew he'd be sore for a few days, but for now, he desperately wanted a shower.

Sebastian watched as Kurt gently helped Blaine from the bench and to the showers. He sighed and followed them but made sure to keep one stall between them.

The three of them showered in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. While Kurt and Blaine helped each other wash off, they exchanged a few meaningful glances that clearly referred to Sebastian. Sebastian, on the other hand, kept his eyes firmly fixed on the tiled wall in front of him, determined to shower and dress as quickly as possible.

He had a feeling that Kurt and Blaine were glancing at him every now and then but he refused to meet their eyes. After all, he knew that they both still despised him, or at least strongly disliked him. There was no reason for a random threesome in the locker room would change that.

Sebastian shut the shower off and went to put on his boxers and pants. He knew his shirt was ruined but he always kept an extra one in his locker. He wasn't too concerned about walking around the school shirtless since everyone had probably gone home by now.

Sebastian was just lacing up his shoes when he saw two pairs of feet appear in front of him. As far as he knew, Kurt and Blaine would certainly want to be out of his presence as soon as they were done showering. Perhaps they'd stuck around to tell him what he already knew; that he had no chance with either of them. He didn't bother looking up and continued to tie his shoes.

"Look, I know this is going to sound completely out of the blue but...Blaine and I were thinking that...maybe you're not such an asshole after all."

Sebastian looked up in confusion and saw that Kurt was faintly blushing and had his arms crossed defensively.

"What Kurt means is that we weren't exactly as reluctant as we would have liked for you to believe." Blaine saw that Sebastian's look of confusion wasn't fading in the slightest, so he pressed on before he could ask any questions.

"Basically, we'd actually been thinking of coming to you for a while to set up something like," Blaine gestured vaguely between the three of them. "This. I never brought it up to Kurt because I didn't want to endanger our relationship and he had the same reason. But, since you sort of forced our hand in the situation, it looks like we're all on the same page. But, at the same time, we're not entirely sure that we can trust you."

"Look, Blaine and I are great together." Sebastian's attention snapped back to Kurt when he spoke up again. "We love each other and there's honestly no one that I'd rather be with and I'm sure that he can say the same for me. But, if this is all some stunt that you're going to use against us as soon as you get bored, I'd advise you to abandon that plan immediately. You already know that we're friends with Santana, Mercedes, and Puck. I don't think you want to cross them."

Sebastian couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. On one hand, Kurt and Blaine were actually considering being with him. In a serious relationship. But on the other hand, they really thought that this was one big scheme for shits and giggles. Sebastian shook his head at the thought as he stood up.

"Okay, I completely understand where you're coming from. I'll be the first to admit that I don't exactly give off the trustworthy vibe when it comes to relationships, but believe me when I say that I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I am one hundred percent sincere."

"You could start by taking us out for dinner," Blaine quipped. "Just because we had sex before a proper date doesn't mean that you don't have to win us over the old-fashioned way."

"Why, my dearest Blaine, I thought you'd never ask." Sebastian clutched his heart melodramatically and batted his eyelashes. "But I do have one request."

"And that would be?"

"Can I at least put on a shirt?"

"If you must," Kurt sighed.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at Kurt. Between his quick wit to keep him on his toes, and Blaine's mellow personality to keep him grounded, Sebastian knew that he was in for one hell of a ride.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. I don't know how that ended up so long. (Over 5k words!) I wasn't planning the whole ~feelings~ bit. It just kind of came out of nowhere and I couldn't stop it. But now it is complete and I can put this one in the books. Hooray. So tell me, did anyone think that it was Sebastian? I was kind of iffy on bringing him into it but I figured, if Kurt and Blaine had to share each other with anyone, I'd want it to be Sebastian. I've got to be honest, though. I had a tough time writing the actual sex because I wanted to make sure that their positions were clear while not getting too technical. I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to write a threesome because it was _tough! _So, please let me know what you think! If it sucked, I'd much rather know that I should stick to basic, two-person smut. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
